


The Good Luck Charm

by Malind



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drinking, First Dates, Fluff, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud gets invited on a date at the Gold Saucer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the urge to write about a stolen kiss. :) And these two are the ones I settled on because I love them together. And for the record, every time I play through the game, I make sure I have enough love points to go on the date with Barret. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy VII characters and universe are owned by Square Enix. I make no profit from this fanfiction.

The music in the background blared on a five-song cycle. The drinks flowed from the waitresses who had keen eyes for a nearly empty glass or bottle. The slot machines pinged and flashed. And the large man beside him growled with every gil lost.

Mostly out of boredom, Cloud fished a coin out of Barret's cup, yanking his hand away when the other man's dark hand dived for another, and put it in the machine he was seated at. He pulled the handle and obviously lost the gil for Barret.

“You know, this place doesn't stay open by letting people win,” the blond man said, his voice elevated to be heard over the ruckus.

“This one here's a winner, I can feel it,” the gunman said, not even bothering to slow the system of movement that got the wheels spinning the fastest unless it was to take a swing of beer. “If I walk away now, ya know someone else is just gonna get it.”

Eyeing the other man, Cloud shook his head. Barret plan-less and just enjoying the moment... He hadn't known the man had it in himself, well, except when Barret was spending time with his daughter.

The swordsman smirked at his friend's enthusiasm, unable to help it, and mumbled, “You're Gold Saucer's wet dream.”

Barret showed no sign of hearing the jab, enthralled with the turning of the wheels and the sounds of lost money.

A few minutes later, blond man was swinging back another drag of beer when sound and lights exploded from Barret's machine. A split second later, an overenthusiastic slam of a large hand to Cloud's back sent the fluid down the wrong way, and he exploded into a coughing fit.

Barret jumped up, his arms swinging over his head in the air. “You see that?! You see that?! That spiky head of yours is my good luck charm, I swear!”

Trying his best to shake his head, his coughing fit just getting under control, Cloud was suddenly yanked to standing by the front of his shirt. Soft lips attacked with a strong kiss. And then he was dropped back on his ass on the round stool. It took him a moment to fully grasp what had just happened with the gunman exclaiming at the machine again. But then Cloud stared wide-eyed up at the other man, his gut twisting from more than just beer, and touching his mouth surely reddening from the brush with the man's whiskers.

It was just the excitement. Nothing more. Nevermind that Barret had been the one to come to the hotel room to invite him for what neither of them was calling a 'date'. To hope for more in his messed up life... Well, he'd do that anyway, but for that moment, he just enjoyed his friend's joy over winning less than he'd put in that night.


End file.
